


Eyes on You

by yehett



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, oops i forgot to mention hoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehett/pseuds/yehett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on You

     Sunggyu’s keys clattered as he attempted to find the correct key to the dorm door, shuffling his fingers through each key on the ring and shaking his head in frustration. The members stood there impatiently, all holding thin grocery bags unnecessarily crowded with items because of Sunggyu’s sudden ‘eco-friendly’ kick that he's been all about lately.

     “Why was it even a thought that we should all go grocery shopping..?” Sungjong snarled as he rummaged through his pockets and pushed through the members, impatiently unlocking the door with his bags flying everywhere. Myungsoo stared at the sky while he waited for the maknae to finish fiddling with the lock. He peaked to his right only to see Woohyun picking at the gunk under his nails, making Myungsoo nudge him with his shoulder.

     “Yah--” Woohyun muttered while looking at Myungsoo with a smirk.

     “That's actually disgusting,” Myungsoo chuckled as he teased his fellow member, “did ‘yer find any buried treasure in those nails, matey?”

     Woohyun rolled his eyes and nudged Myungsoo while laughing quietly at his poorly portrayed pirate accent. Sungjong pushed open the door with all his might and threw the bags onto the floor, not minding what could possibly be damaged by a hormonal boy tossing a bag full of groceries onto a hardwood floor. He turned around with his hand on his hip and his weight shifted to his back leg.

     “Next time don't even think about bringing me to one of your stupid _bonding exercises_ , Sunggyu. Wasn't getting stared at by everyone in the store enough?” Sungjong sassily scoffed at the leader before storming out of the living room and slamming the door to his secluded bedroom behind him. The members didn't acknowledge Sungjong’s usual hissy fit as they set down the groceries and began putting away the groceries.

     “Jesus.. What's up his ass?” Woohyun questioned generally as he pulled several sheer, long sleeved shirts out of his bag and folded them.

     “Yea, Myungsoo, control your boyfriend.” Sungyeol smiled widely, teasing Myungsoo as he grabbed Dongwoo and pulled him close. “Sungjongie…” Sungyeol said in an exaggerated imitation of Myungsoo’s high pitched, nasally voice that he gets when he tries to be affectionate (Sungyeol would surely know what that sounds like). Dongwoo over excitedly flung his arms out and wrapped them around Sungyeol, trying to hide his smile and keep the angsty teen vibe going.

     “Myungsoo-ah!” Dongwoo increasingly said in a light, airy, Sungjong like tone. Both men hugging each other tightly and breathing heavily for exaggeration. Suddenly Dongwoo slapped his hand over Sungyeol’s mouth and swung him down, holding him under his back and planting his lips on his hands and moving his head furiously to make Myungsoo especially embarrassed. Sungyeol flailed his limbs everywhere as Dongwoo passionately made loud kissing noises with his large mouth as Myungsoo let out a deep huff in attempt to not let their childish actions get to his head. Woohyun glared at Myungsoo’s ears that began turning a shade of red, seeing that the sensitive man was getting flustered. He then turned back towards his disrespectful roommates.

     “Cut it out!” Woohyun stepped forward quickly and pushed the immature men apart, making Sungyeol fall to the ground with a loud thud. “Why do you guys always act like five year olds..?”

     Woohyun raised his voice in frustration and then turned to Myungsoo, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the idiot-infested kitchen. Myungsoo’s eyes widened as Woohyun clenched his wrist tightly and pulled him throughout the dorm.

 _His grip is so tight.. Does he really care this much about it? Is he really this strong--_ Myungsoo’s thoughts raced as he stared down at the toned bicep that had yanked him across the room and away from the offensive roommates.

     Woohyun continued dragging him until they finally reached the living room and plopped themselves onto the couch. Myungsoo sat there awkwardly yet comfortably as Woohyun kicked off his shoes leisurely and leaned back onto the arm of the couch. He placed an arm behind his head and kicked his feet up on top of Myungsoo’s squishy lap. Myungsoo looked up to see the casual flexing pose that Woohyun had formed in front of him, or on him.

     “Thanks,” Myungsoo said in a hesitant tone as he fidgeted with his hands, not knowing what to do with them. “You really didn't have to do that for me.”

     “It was more for me, they were being annoying.” Woohyun said broadly with his eyes closed. Myungsoo didn't reply but instead sat there in awkward silence and lack of movement. Woohyun rolled his eyes and sat his torso up slowly and adjusted his position to face Myungsoo. “Why do you let them do that to you? You're obviously bothered by it.”

     “It's not worth fighting back to those idiots,” Myungsoo looked around nervously and refuses to make eye contact with the man propped right in front of him.

     “But they called Sungjong your _boyfriend_.. you didn't even tell them that you were gay after the whole Jiyeon scandal.” Woohyun added, making sure that he spoke openly and comfortably with Myungsoo.

     “C'mon man, why do you have to bring it up?” Myungsoo huffed while slouching.

     “What, the scandal?” Woohyun sounded concerned.

     “No, being gay.” Myungsoo crossed his arms and pouted. Woohyun slowly moved his hands towards Myungsoo, causing Myungsoo’s brows to furrow in confusion. “What the hell are you doing?”

     “I'm seeing how much more ticklish gay Myungsoo is.” Woohyun chuckled as he inched his hands closer to Myungsoo’s stomach, wiggling his fingers maniacally.

     “Opposed to straight Myungsoo? What the hell does that have to do with being ticklish-” Myungsoo smiled widely and his eyes were glued to Woohyun's approaching hands. He became progressively more and more tense the closer Woohyun's hands got to his stomach. “Don't you dare.” Myungsoo scrunched his nose and shrugged his shoulders tightly as he anticipated the attack. Woohyun paused his actions and let his hands slowly lower to the couch as he leaned back on them once again, making Myungsoo release his tension.

     “But is Sungjong really your boyfriend?” Woohyun casually inquired while his hands grew clammy.

     “It's complicated, I guess..” Myungsoo said and then snapped his head directly at Woohyun, “why do you ask?”

     Without speaking Woohyun leaned off of his hands and towards Myungsoo, raising his hand delicately to fix Myungsoo’s slightly frizzy bangs. He shrugged casually in response to his question and continued playing with Myungsoo’s hair with a tilted head. Woohyun was so close to Myungsoo that his rushed eyeliner was fully visible, and his angular nose was just inches to the touch. Myungsoo smiled at the sight and presence of Woohyun being so close to him and feeling his hair out of his own amusement, making Woohyun notice Myungsoo's dorky smirk grow across his face. Woohyun couldn't help but smile as well and chuckle at Myungsoo’s randomly content eyes.

     “Why are you smiling like that?” Woohyun chuckled while admiring Myungsoo’s slightly spaced front teeth that were barely exposed in his smile. Myungsoo let out a laugh and quickly reached his arm around Woohyun’s shoulder, dragging him down on the couch.

     “Myungsoo-ah!--” Woohyun said loudly in a voice crack, lacking control of his voice due to him being forcefully pulled. They both let out loud yells as Woohyun fought Myungsoo’s playful pull and kicked for freedom. Myungsoo laughed and fell backwards as he wrapped both arms around Woohyun’s torso, pulling Woohyun down with him. Woohyun continued laughing as he grabbed the two arms wrapped around him and slowed his writhing for freedom, instead breathing heavily and laying blissfully in the grasp of Myungsoo. Myungsoo’s laughs dimmed but his smile remained wide as he laid on the couch with Woohyun in his arms and a rapidly beating heart. Woohyun nuzzled his head into Myungsoo’s shoulder, both winded and out of breath from their playful tussle.

     “I can hear your heartbeat,” Woohyun said quietly and reached for Myungsoo’s chest to feel his pounding heart, “it's really fucking fast, that can't be healthy.” Myungsoo let out a loud cackle along with Woohyun as they both embraced the moment in each other's arms. Woohyun turned his body so that his side was now leaned on both the couch and Myungsoo and that he could easily lift his head to view the nervous yet content man. Woohyun smirked as he lifted his chin towards Myungsoo slowly.

     Myungsoo’s eyes widened and his pulse instantly skyrocketed. Myungsoo’s mind raced as he gulped at the sight of Woohyun’s soft plump lips. Without any more thought, Myungsoo leaned his head up and closed his eyes delicately as he lightly pressed his lips onto Woohyun’s. Woohyun’s body rushed with adrenaline as their lips met, making his whole body tense up and frame Myungsoo’s body with his legs.

     Woohyun pressed his lips harder onto Myungsoo’s as he took his hand and reached it under Myungsoo’s black cotton shirt, feeling his beating chest and bare skin. Myungsoo’s hips thrusted upwards slightly as soon as Woohyun’s arm reached up his shirt. Myungsoo tilted his head as he slipped his tongue into Woohyun’s mouth slowly, searching for another tongue. Woohyun’s hand felt up, down, and around Myungsoo’s chest and slowly made its way down to Myungsoo's squishy stomach.

     “Ah!” Myungsoo yelped in shock and winced as soon as Woohyun reached the side of his stomach, making him pull away from the kiss. “Sorry, I'm really ticklish.” Myungsoo nervously giggled and Woohyun smiled at him wildly.

     “That's so fucking cute.” Woohyun eagerly licked his bottom lip, “you're so fucking adorable--” Woohyun cut himself off by diving down onto Myungsoo’s lips once again, only this time more sloppy and eager than the last. Myungsoo gave the sloppiness back to Woohyun, every so often gasping for air out of excitement and anticipation. Myungsoo felt a tent slightly form under his jeans while Woohyun slowly pressed his hips onto Myungsoo’s front. Myungsoo’s hand quickly reached around the man laying on him and grabbed his tight butt in a firm grasp, pulling it down on him as he thrusted his hips up.

     Woohyun was shocked at Myungsoo’s suddenly rational actions and smirked while hearing Myungsoo moan quietly at the feeling of his slow grind. Woohyun continued kissing Myungsoo, and bit gently onto his lip intending to make Myungsoo more excited. Myungsoo’s low tolerance of arousement caused him to let out a deep loud groan and to break away from the kiss and lean his head back. He panted heavily as he tilted his head back up, pressing his forehead onto Woohyun’s and running his hands through his hair messily.

     Suddenly, a slight creak came from the door, making the two aroused men to break their moment of intimacy and look over quickly. The slowly opened door revealed Sungyeol standing there in an awkward, unnatural stance with an appalled expression. Myungsoo’s stomach dropped while Woohyun smirked smugly at their awed roommate. He stood there speechlessly staring at Woohyun sprawled on top of Myungsoo, leaving an awkward silence between the three men.

     “What the actual fuck?!” Sungyeol screamed at the top of his lungs, wheezing loudly. He let out a single yell and slammed the door quickly after the awkward encounter, making Woohyun chuckle and return his gaze upon Myungsoo. Myungsoo laid there in shock and became instantly anxious.

     “Oh no.. He didn’t know that I'm gay..” Myungsoo’s eyes wandered nervously despite the man that laid on top of him, “he didn't know that you were gay..”

     Woohyun chuckled as he reached for Myungsoo’s chin and delicately brought his face close. Myungsoo’s eyes remained wide as he continuously realized what had just happened as Woohyun looked up and down Myungsoo’s worried face. Woohyun gave him a side smirk and leaned in to peck Myungsoo’s slightly opened lips once again. He pulled away from Myungsoo’s still shocked expression slowly and looked at him with smiling eyes. Myungsoo scoffed in shock as a surprised smile grew along his face.

     “I didn't know you were gay,” Myungsoo said with unbelieving eyes, “since when were you gay?”

     “Since I laid my eyes on you,” Woohyun said in a sarcastic tone and rolled his eyes.

     “Shut up,” Myungsoo hit his arm playfully, “and this is how you tell me? By making out with me?”

     Woohyun giggled as he snuggled up into Myungsoo’s shoulder once again while laying one arm across his chest. Myungsoo snickered along with him and put his arm around the smug man.

     “By the way,” Woohyun said grabbing Myungsoo’s hand and interlocking their fingers, “your lips are super soft.”

     “Listen,” Myungsoo sat up immediately, “I put on that Burt’s Bees Chapstick every ten fucking minutes, I try.”

     They both chuckled to themselves as they got comfy in their places, eventually settling into a serene nap in each other’s arms.


End file.
